Her Eyes
by holwal10
Summary: When Jay gets a new neighbour, he is intrigued by everything about her: her personality, her secrets but mostly her eyes... [Jay/FemOC]
1. Chapter 1

Jay walked up the stairs to his apartment with a smile on his face. Intelligence had successfully pulled off a bust on a major dealer on the west side of Chicago. All the team had gone to Molly's afterwards to celebrate the bust and Jay couldn't remember the last time he'd had such a good day. However, after being on his feet for over 12 hours, he couldn't wait to just relax on the couch and have a couple of beers. As he was unlocking the door to his apartment, he heard multiple bangs, followed by a scream. He knew the bangs weren't gunshots but his instincts told him something was wrong so with one hand resting on the gun in its holster, Jay headed upstairs to investigate.

With one hand on his gun, Jay carefully made his way towards the noise. A few more bangs sounded and Jay wondered why the hell he was the only one who was curious as to what was going on. Rounding a corner, Jay caught sight of an apartment a few meters away with the door partially open. He knocked twice, waiting for an answer. "Hello?" he said.

He heard a clatter that sounded like metal falling and, taking his gun out of its holster, went inside. Jay rushed in, scanning the room with his gun held out in front of him. He noticed a few boxes lying on top of a ladder that had fallen and was balanced at an awkward angle.

"Hello?" he repeated, looking around.

Jay heard a faint rustling sound and a quiet mumble. He made his way over to the fallen ladder and sighted a foot sticking out from underneath one of the boxes. Lifting a few out of the way, he uncovered more body parts until he could see the face of a girl probably a similar age to him.

She looked up, squinting slightly at Jay. "Oh thank god, I thought I was gonna be tuck like this." She said, "Please can you help me?"

Jay got to work, lifting all the fallen objects off the brown haired girl. After she was free, he helped her to her feet and sat her down on a chair that was nearby. "Are you okay?" he asked, checking her over. She nodded at him, "can you tell me your name?" he asked, remembering what Will would do if someone had taken a fall.

"Anna," the girl answered "Anna Carter. Are you a doctor?" she asked, still seeming slightly confused. Jay chuckled and shook his head, continuing to examine Anna in silence.

Content she had no injuries other than a couple of bruises; Jay stood up and started to leave. "Wait!" called Anna, causing Jay to stop in his tracks. "At least let me offer you a beer for saving me."

Jay turned to her and nodded, "sure" he agrees. As he turned, he got his first proper look at Anna. She was quite small; possibly no more than 5'2" and she had dark hair that curled just past her shoulders. Her eyes could only be described as mesmerising, one was green and one was brown. Jay found himself unintentionally staring at her, finding it hard to look away.

"Oh my gosh, he talks!" exclaimed Anna, feigning shock and making Jay smile. She handed him a cold beer which he gladly took. "Well you already know my name. Do you have a name a well or do I just call you hero guy?"

Jay took a sip of his beer before replying, "I'm Jay but hero guy works too." Both adults smiled. "Anyway, you wanna tell me how you ended up with a ladder on top of you?" asked Jay.

Anna blushed, "I wanted to put something on a high shelf and due to my lacking in height, I needed a ladder. After getting said ladder, I climbed up and fell." She sheepishly looked down at her feet, "man, I really with that story was cooler."

"And the boxes…?"

"I'm moving in, just got here today actually."

Lifting up his beer, Jay said "well cheers to your first day then!" Their bottles chimed together and they carried on drinking in comfortable silence.

After a while, Jay placed this now empty beer bottle down on Anna's kitchen counter and stood up. "So?" he said, "Any other things that need to be put on high shelves?"

An hour or so later, there were only a couple of boxes remaining on the floor of Anna's apartment, most having been put away by Jay. The detective went to move the final two boxes but was stopped by Anna. "No," she said "you've done too much already; I can move the last ones." She brought out a few photo frames from one box which she placed carefully in various places around the room. She then proceeded to walk into what Jay assumed to be her bedroom to put away the remaining contents.

Jay bent down and took a look at one of the photos. It looked to be fairly recent; surely no more than two or three years old. Anna was easily seen, being the middle person of three in the photograph. There was a boy and a girl on either side of her which Jay assumed to be Anna's siblings or cousins. However, one thing about the photo bothered Jay immensely; the Anna in this photo and the one he had spent the evening with seemed completely different. Sure they looked the same but the Anna in the picture had brighter eyes and seemed happier than the real thing.

Anna re-entered the room to see Jay looking thoughtfully at her picture. She didn't mind all that much… until she caught sight of the metal weapon covered partially by Jay's coat. Acting fast, she opened her safe and pulled out her own gun. "Why do you have a gun?" she asked frantically, pointing her silver piece at Jay.

Sensing the dangerous turn in Anna's mood and sighting the weapon in her grip, Jay held his hands up and stated calmly "Anna, just calm down, I'm a cop. Okay?"

"Prove it." Keeping one hand where the young woman could see it, he carefully pulled his coat back, put his gun on the counter and showed her his badge. "Detective Halstead, Intelligence Unit." He told her. "See, I'm legit."

Anna held out her hand for the badge and which Jay hesitantly put into her hand. The brown haired girl inspected it for a couple of minutes before nodding and handing Jay back his badge, aiming her gun away from him in the process. "Sorry about that, I don't like people with guns." She explained.

"Yet you have one of your own…" He countered, grabbing his own gun and returning it to the holster on his right side.

Anna turned away to lock her gun back in her safe and said to Jay "it's for protection.

Jay nodded, still not understanding but deciding not to push the matter any further. "Well, you've got a cop living below you. I'm pretty sure that counts as double protection." Jay said in an attempt to lighten the mood. It seemed to have worked as Anna smiled and replied "suppose so."

Sensing the slightly awkward atmosphere, Jay started to make his way to the door which was still slightly ajar from when he had entered earlier. "Goodnight Anna thanks for the beer." He said, turning to walk out.

"Night Jay," she called as he left "don't be a stranger." Jay chuckled and disappeared from Anna's view down the stairs. Although his night hadn't gone as planned, Jay was happy with how the night turned out. He was in the best mood he'd been in for a while and slept with a smile on his face.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning Jay woke up early, still in the brilliant mood he and been in the night before. He started his usual morning routine before going on his daily morning run: breakfast, get dressed, find keys, and grab headphones then leave. Jay was a man of habit. He'd always had a routine, even when he was young; it relaxed him and helped him get things done.

He walked out of his apartment at around 6:30 as always and made his way out of the building and across the street. After plugging his headphones in and shuffling his music, Jay started running his usual route.

After jogging for a good 20 minutes, Jay stopped for a rest. He took a gulp of water from the bottle he had brought with him and sat on a nearby bench, pausing is music and taking in his surroundings. He like this, sitting on a quiet bench in the early morning just thinking. Chicago could be a busy place at times and that could get suffocating so it was nice to just sit once in a while and just enjoy the silence and the beauty of the city that had awarded Jay with so many opportunities. He took another swig from his water bottle and starting his music up once again, setting a steady pace from the beat of the song.

Around 10 minutes later Jay approached one of his favourite places to run: a small park not far from his building. It was quite an enclosed place and Jay felt at peace running here. There was a big open space with a small children's play area which was unsurprisingly empty at this time, behind which there was a wooded area for runners like Jay who wanted to pass through. Jay once again took out his headphones, having got bored of the monotonous beats he was listening to.

As he carried on running he faintly heard his name being called. Jay turned around and could just about see a small silhouette making its way towards him; he smiled broadly when he realised who it was. "Hey, Anna"

"Hey?" Anna fumed, "That's all you have to say? After I have been running after you shouting you for about 20 minutes! Seriously, you must be deaf or something. You must be freaking Usain Bolt or something. Honestly I think I might pass out." She was out of breath now, steadying herself on a nearby tree trunk as she attempted to catch her breath. Her brown hair was tied back neatly with a single hair tie and her face was make-up free. Jay found himself staring at her intriguing eyes once again.

He reached a hand out and grabbed one of her shoulders to help calm her breathing but couldn't help himself from laughing at the sight of his worn out neighbour that stood in front of him. "Anna, I'm so sorry. I had my music on, I didn't hear you." Jay passed his half empty bottle of water to Anna which she accepted gratefully, taking multiple gulps from his water bottle.

"Damn, you sure do run fast," Anna told an amused Jay "and why the hell are you laughing at me?" she glared at her neighbour, but had to fight back a chuckle from escaping her own mouth, Jay's laugh seemed to be contagious.

Jay managed to stop laughing long enough to form a sentence, "You do realise I basically chase people for a living right?"

Anna smiled sheepishly and looked at her feet in embarrassment, "that detail may have been forgotten." Both she and Jay continued laughing until Anna's cheeks hurt from chuckling so much. "Anyway," she interrupted "there was actually a reason I chased you for a few blocks."

"And what would that be?" questioned Jay.

"Well I wanted to invite you to have lunch with me today but then I realised I never got your number so I couldn't. Then I happened to see you whilst on my morning run so I figured I could kill two birds with one stone." She laughed awkwardly, subconsciously playing with a strand of her dark brown locks. "So, what do you say?" Anna asked expectantly.

Jay thought about it and was ready to agree however he realised that Intelligence could get a new case at any time and didn't want to have to cancel on Anna last minute. "Sorry, I can't."

Anna's hopeful look dropped off her face at those words. She had honestly thought that Jay would've said yes. Then again she had pointed a gun at his head yesterday; maybe that was why he'd declined. "Oh, don't worry about it, I get it."

Jay had noticed her demeanour change and felt bad; he knew she probably thought he didn't want to go which was completely wrong. He watched as Anna started to walk away. "Hey, wait up." He shouted to Anna. She slowed and allowed Jay to catch up with her. "What if I cook for you tonight instead?" Jay proposed, "I'm not sure what time I'll finish work but let's say 8 and I'll text you if anything changes."

Anna smiled broadly and nodded. "Sure sounds good but don't you need my number to text me?" she asked, holding out her phone for Jay to type his number into. He obliged and quickly added his number into her phone, passing her his phone to do the same.

As Anna handed him back his phone, it buzzed with a text from Erin appearing on the screen, telling him they had a crime scene and she was on her way. "Shit, I've gotta go." He told Anna, "I'll see you later"

Jay sprinted back to his apartment where he got changed and was out of the door in record time. He ran back down the stairs to the front of the building where Erin was just pulling up. As he climbed into the car he was met by a question from Erin. "Why are you late?"

"There were road works just down the street where I run; I had to take a detour." Jay told Erin, lying through his teeth.

Erin scoffed, "Bullshit," she said "you and I both know there was no road works anywhere round here.

Jay held his hands up in surrender and sighed, "I got held up,"

"Uh huh" Erin replied, still not believing a word coming out of Jay's mouth. "Who'd you play scrabble with this time?"

"No one," Jay answered and Erin raised her eyebrows in response. "I'm serious!" Jay persisted, "I did not go out with anyone last night! Why do you think so low of me?"

"Maybe because I know you Jay Halstead." She laughed, "Now come on, tell me who she is."

Jay sighed in defeat, "Her name is Anna, and I have a date with her tonight." He told Erin, who's mouth turned up into a grin.

"See that wasn't so hard was it?" Jay shook his head sarcastically, making Erin laugh. "Anyway," she continued "what're you gonna wear?"

"I have no idea, Erin I barely know what I have in my closet!" Jay exclaimed causing Erin to roll her eyes.

Sighing loudly, Erin turned to Jay as she stopped the car at a red light. "Wear the blue shirt I got you for Christmas last year."

"Okay," Jay agreed "but I still don't get why it matters."

"Ugh, you're such a guy."


	3. Chapter 3

The case turned out to be a simple one. A man had owed money to some guy who had then killed the man's family when he refused to pay. Needless to say, none of Intelligence liked the fact that the man's innocent family had been killed over unpaid debts but unfortunately, it was their job, to catch these cold blooded murderers. That's why Jay was glad he had something to look forward to that night.

He got home earlier than expected and so had more time to prepare the dinner and make sure everything was perfect. Jay whistled to himself as he prepared a simple chicken dinner. He didn't want to overdo it plus he didn't really know what Anna liked. After placing a tray in the oven, his phone rang and he sighed, seeing the picture of Erin flash up on the screen. "What do you want Erin?" he asked quickly, "I'm in the middle of cooing dinner."

"I just had the best idea!" Erin said and Jay automatically rolled his eyes. He loved Erin, she was like his sister and a hell of a detective, but when she claimed to have good idea usually it wasn't very good. "What if you bring Anna round to Molly's later so we can all meet her!"

Jay was quick to shoot down Erin's idea, "no, hell no, absolutely not."

"Why not?" Erin asked harshly

"Because every girl I bring to meet you and the guys either doesn't like them or thinks I'm dating you!" he exclaimed.

He couldn't see her but Jay knew his partner was pouting. "But we aren't dating." She stated

Jay ran a hand through his hair in frustration, "we both know that but she doesn't! Look Erin, I'm not changing my mind on this."

He knew Erin well enough to know she was probably pouting. "Er stop pouting, I'm not bringing Anna to meet you"

"Fine," Erin said, still sounding rather cold "but I'm the first one to meet her!"

Jay rubbed the back of his neck in frustration and sighed "Sure." He agreed. "Bye Erin" he put the phone down, not giving her chance to reply.

There was a knock at the door around 10 minutes later just as Jay was taking the chicken out of the oven. "Ah, shit!" he cursed as he burnt his hand on the tray. He quickly placed the chicken on the side and ran to the door, almost tripping over a pair of boots in the hallway as he opened it. On the other side of the door, Anna stood patiently wearing a casual blue dress that was of a slightly lighter shade than Jay's shirt accompanied by black heeled boots and had minimal makeup, the only noticeable product being her pink lipstick. Her dark hair was pinned back away from her face but a few strands were still hanging loose, framing it. She smiled at Jay as he opened the door, almost falling on her in the process, "Careful there" she laughed.

"Sorry," Jay said, as he regained his balance and invited Anna into the apartment. "You look beautiful by the way" he told her truthfully, leading her towards the kitchen.

Anna smiled, blushing at the compliment and followed Jay through his apartment, looking around and taking in her surroundings. "I didn't really know what you'd like so I made chicken, is that okay?" Jay asked hopefully.

"I'm actually a vegetarian." Anna said, watching Jay's smile drop instantly and turn into a look of worry.

"Oh… Well no problem, I can just…. Um…" Jay stuttered, trying to think of something to prepare for the newly discovered vegetarian.

Suddenly, Anna burst out laughing. "I'm not actually a veggie, I was just kidding," she said, chuckles still coming from her mouth.

Jay let a breath out he hadn't known that he'd been holding in. "Oh, thank god," he breathed out, making Anna laugh even more. "You had me freaking out for a minute there."

"But for the record, I am allergic to pomegranates." Anna spoke seriously.

A couple of hours later, all of Jay's expertly cooked chicken had been consumed and both he and Anna had massive smiles on their faces as they were engaged in conversation. Anna hadn't been on a date like this in a long time. She thought Jay was amazing: he could cook and he was hot? Her friends would love to hear about this one. She quickly checked the time on Jay's clock in his kitchen and realised it was getting late. Time really had flown by and Anna knew she should be going. She stood up and moved towards the door, saying goodbye to Jay.

Just as she was about to close the door, she heard Jay shout her name. He ran towards her, and said quickly, "at least let me walk you home."

"Jay, I live literally above you, I'm pretty sure I can get home by myself." She smiled at him, "but really, thanks for the date, I had fun…"

He nodded, smiling back, "me too, we should do it again" he suggested and Anna blushed, it had been a while since a guy had been this interested in her. "I'd like that a lot," she leant forward and placed a tender kiss on Jay's cheek before stepping out of his apartment and closing the door behind her. On the other side of the door, Jay had his back against the wall and slid down it, a stupid smile on his face.

As soon as Anna got back to her apartment she ran to her bedroom and pulled out her laptop, hurriedly opening it. She quickly logged in on video chat, before selecting the contact of her best friend Bree. She had known Bree since middle school and the two had always been close. They'd never lived more than 2 miles away from each other until Anna moved to Chicago.

Bree answered on the second ring, her smiling face visible to Anna through the screen. "ANNA!" Bree squealed, her curls bouncing as she jumped on her bed to get closer to the screen. "What's going on with you? I told you to call me when you were moved and that was a few days ago, what happened?" Anna mentally slapped herself; she had completely forgotten her promise to call Bree.

"I'm so sorry Bree; everything's just been up in the air recently, my brains all over the place. I'll make it up to you, how about a tour?" Bree nodded enthusiastically.

Anna climbed off the bed, pulling her laptop with her. "Wait a minute," spoke Bree, "you're wearing a dress!"

"So…?"

"Have you just come home from a date?" Bree asked, wiggling her eyebrows. Anna blushed profusely, telling Bree everything she needed to know. "YOU DID! Oh my God, tell me everything."

Anna proceeded to tell her best friend everything about meeting Jay and their date.

"He sounds hot," said Bree

Anna laughed, "Hot doesn't even cover it," Her phone chimed at that moment, causing both girls to silence.

"Is that him?" Anna looked at her phone, confirming Bree's suspicions that it was Jay who had just texted her. It was a simple text, 'Goodnight, thanks for the amazing date'. Its simplicity was what made her smile though. It was nice to know that Jay cared enough to text her after she had left, even if she only lived upstairs. She showed her phone to the camera on her laptop, earning yet another squeal from Bree, before replying 'Goodnight Jay'.

Anna and Bree stayed up talking for a little while longer before both girls became tired. They bid each other goodbye, promising to talk son before Anna went to bed, a big smile on her face for the first time in a few years.

* * *

The next few days were a blur for Anna. She started her new teaching job at an elementary school which was terribly time consuming. She hadn't seen Jay since their date but they had spent every spare moment texting each other. Anna always made plans to stop by Jay's apartment in the evening however when she got home from work, she was usually too tired, crashing on the couch immediately after dinner.

The weekend came around which gave Anna a little bit of extra time, meaning she could catch up on some sleep. She slept in until 8 on Saturday, relishing the extra hours of sleep. She was so groggy that she barely heard the faint knocking at the door. She grabbed her robe to put on over her skimpy pyjamas, which consisted of sorts and a vest top, and made her way to the door. Opening the door, she smiled upon seeing Jay standing in the doorway holding two cups of what she hoped was coffee. "Hey you!" she greeted, moving out of the way so Jay could enter her apartment. "Just give me 5 minutes; I need to put some proper clothes on."

Jay laughed but stopped her, "I actually can't stay. I just stopped by to bring you coffee before I left for work." He held out one of the two cups for Anna to grab which she did, gratefully and smiled at him, despite feeling slightly disappointed that he wasn't staying. "Thank you," she smiled again, she didn't know what it was about Jay, his presence just made her feel something; something she hadn't felt for some years.

Jay nodded and moved towards the door, "I'll see you soon," he said, kissing Anna on the cheek, his hand lingering on the side of her face. He exited her apartment, leaving Anna stood there. She thought for a moment before opening her door and running out after him. Catching sight of his head disappearing down the stairs, she ran after him, catching up when he was a few floors down. "Jay!" she called and he turned, "you forgot something" she told him before sliding her hands behind his neck and placing her lips against his. It was a short kiss, only lasting a second or two but that's all they needed. Anna broke the kiss before whispering in his ear, "We're going out tonight, pick me up at 7:30." She kissed him again, before running back upstairs into her apartment, completely freaking out.

Meanwhile, Jay hadn't been able to get over the kiss in the middle of the hallway. He'd never known a girl quite like Anna before. He chuckled to himself thinking about how she'd asked him out, or rather told him to go out with her. She really was something else.

Thankfully, he arrived at the district on time, despite his little stop with Anna in the hallway. He walked in the front, greeting Sergeant Platt who sat behind her desk as always, reading the morning paper, coffee in hand. "What's up with you, chuckles? You win the lottery or something? You're grinning like a frickin' idiot."

"Something like that," Jay answered, although, if he were being honest, he didn't know what was up with him.

* * *

 **I'm so so sorry! I haven't updated this story in a year. I really do have a storyline planned and I will continue to update. In other news, I'm gonna start answering any questions you guys might have. Just ask them in the reviews and I'll answer them as best I can. Much love to all you guys and thanks for reading! XO**


	4. Chapter 4

Jay and Anna spent the next few weeks being practically inseparable. With both of them now working during the day, they exchanged texts as frequently as they could to arrange plans for that evening. Usually it was something simple like ordering takeout and watching a movie in one of their apartments but on rare occasions Jay would cook for Anna and she'd be lying if she said she didn't appreciate it. She had to admit, Jay could cook and she loved being the person that got to taste the end product of his culinary skills. It was the quickest Anna had moved in a new relationship in a while but she didn't mind and she hoped Jay didn't either.

Jay certainly didn't mind at all. He was enjoying Anna's company and that's all that mattered to him. He smiled whilst sending a text to her, confirming their plans for that evening. Things had been slow in intelligence and he couldn't see any new cases coming up in the last hour of his shift. Unfortunately, practically the moment that Jay's finger hit send, Voight stalked up the stairs his face set in a dark frown which could only mean one thing: they had a case and it was gonna be a bad one. "Phillip Trees" Voight spoke, sticking a mug shot of a white male who Jay assumed to be in his fifties onto the board in the middle of the bullpen. "He raped then killed 7 women got sentenced to life with no possibility of parole." All of intelligence looked at the picture on the board, disgust evident in all their features. As far as they were all concerned that man deserved to rot in hell. "He escaped from prison this afternoon and we're gonna find him."

Voight turned towards Jay and Erin, "Halstead, Lindsay, go talk to Trees' lawyer and check his last known address. If anyone knows where he is I want to know about it yesterday, let's find this Bastard." Both detectives nodded, grabbing their jackets and heading out of the bullpen.

The rest of the team got to work immediately, gathering all the information they could find on Trees' associates in and out of prison. He'd been convicted of the rape and murder of all 7 women just 2 years prior and he'd been relatively quiet in prison. After hours of focusing on Trees' personal life, Burgess came up with an idea. 'Hey Sarge, could he have wanted to get out to get revenge on someone? Maybe someone who helped put him away?" Hank shrugged and looked back at Burgess "Look into it." she nodded and pulled up files on all of the victims. He had murdered all of them within an 8 month period. "Maybe there's something significant about the place they were all taken from?" Antonio suggested, taking a look through the files. "But all of the places they were last seen are different" countered Adam, frowning in confusion.

"But that doesn't mean they weren't all taken from the same place," Antonio spoke, "hey Mouse, can you show me the routes that these women were supposed to be taking when they disappeared?"

"I can try," answered Mouse, "but you're gonna have to give me a few minutes," As Mouse got to work mapping out the paths the victims had taken, Voight instructed the rest of the unit to look into the victims, to see if there was anyone who had a large part in Trees' sentencing.

* * *

Meanwhile, Erin and Jay were having no luck with Trees' lawyer. In typical lawyer fashion, he refused to tell the detectives anything, infuriating both partners. "I'm not sure you get it man," Jay all but spat at him, "this guy raped and murdered seven women, people like that don't change, he's gonna do it again so I swear to god if you don't tell us what you know and something else happens to anther poor woman, it's on you. You got that?" he said, as he jabbed his finger into the lawyer's chest.

The lawyer gulped, visibly intimidated by Jay and nodded. "Look man, I don't know anything, I haven't visited him since the trial 2 months ago." He stood up straight, and looked at both Erin and Jay pleadingly, "I really don't know where he is, if I did I would tell you," Erin nodded silently, "thanks for your time." She told the lawyer, before she and Jay walked back to his car, Erin getting in the driver's seat.

"Looks like we're at a dead end," Jay muttered, leaning his head against the cool window of the car. "I'm gonna call Voight, see if he wants us to head over to the prison, look around Trees' cell." Erin nodded, turning the radio off as Jay made the call

* * *

"I got something," Ruzek piped up about 15 minutes later. Voight looked through his office doorway, finishing up his call with Jay. He put the phone down quickly and joined the rest of the unit gathering around the board. Ruzek stood up, putting a picture of one of the victims on the board. "This is Phoebe Adams, she was Trees' third victim, but get this, Phoebe and her sister were on their way home from a bar, the sister forgets her purse, goes back into the bar to get it. Then Trees grabs Phoebe and pulls her into the alley behind the bar where he shoves her into his van. Sister walks out of the bar at that moment, catches Trees in the act she saw his face before he drove off. The sisters ID was the only hard evidence the cops had against him besides his DNA in the van, everything else was circumstantial. "

"Get me a name and address on the sister, now!" Voight barked, impatient to protect Phoebe Adams' sister. Ruzek nodded impatiently. "Name is Annabelle Carson, Mouse, you got that address?"

Mouse nodded, "sending the address to Halstead and Lindsay, her apartment is only 5 minutes from their location."

As soon as the address for Phoebe's sister came through, Erin switched on her sirens and put her foot down. Mouse said the apartment was 5 minutes away. Erin made it in 3." Jay smiled from the other side of the car, he knew as soon as he read the text that Erin would take the 5 minutes as a time to beat and he wasn't surprised when they made it to Phoebe's sister's apartment in just over half of the expected time. Both detectives sprinted up the stairs and banged on the door to apartment 6E. A man, in his early 20s answered the door and looked startled upon seeing the two cops outside his door. "Does Annabelle Carson live here?" asked Erin.

"Uh no, I just moved in here like a month ago, maybe she lived here before I did but it's just me and my sister living here now." Erin nodded. Would you mind looking at a photo anyway? Just in case?" she asked, holding out her phone. ' _Hmm'_ , Jay thought, ' _Mouse must've sent Erin a picture of Phoebe's sister'_. The guy nodded, and took the phone from Erin's hand having a good look at the photo before shaking his head. 'I'm sorry, I really don't know her." He said, "Sorry I couldn't be of more help," He handed Jay back the phone and shut the apartment door.

Jay took a quick glance at the photo himself and was completely speechless when he found a picture of Anna, his Anna looking right at him. It couldn't be a coincidence, it was her and there was a serial killer who might be after his girl. "Jay, are you okay?" Erin asked, becoming concerned as her partner had been staring at the picture for the past 2 minutes. "Do you kno-"

"It's Anna." Jay cut her off.

"Wait do you mean…"

"My girlfriend Anna yeah," Jay spoke quietly, "come on we have to go now!" He yelled over his shoulder, already halfway down the first flight of stairs, carrying the car keys in his hand. "Call Voight!" he yelled again, as they got to the apartment building's entrance. It wasn't until he had started the car, Erin barely shutting the door before he sped off, that he realised one very important thing.

He had just called Anna his girlfriend.

* * *

 **Hey guys, sorry its been ages since my last update but I've had a pretty hectic year or so, I was doing my GCSE's and I recently started college but here's another update for you! Hope you all enjoy and please review and I'll be happy to answer questions any of you may have!**

 **Much love to all of you and thanks for reading! XO**


End file.
